


Keeping Time

by LegendsofSnark



Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Slow Build, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Sam walks in on Brady





	Keeping Time

Sam walked quietly into his apartment. His class ended hours earlier than it was supposed to because of the professor having an allergic reaction and the sounds, sounds that he didn't think he would hear waved through the tiny room. Sam dropped his bag onto the ground and walked towards the sound. No one was supposed to be here. Brady had a study date with Allegra and no one else had a key to their place. 

 

He walked slower towards the noise and it was coming from his bedroom. Sam didn't have any weapons on him but he did have all the training that he had gone through with Dean and his dad. 

 

He got into position, pushing the door slightly back and quietly he dropped his hands when he saw who was on his bed and what they were doing. 

 

Brady…

 

The blonde was naked, his hands around his cock and a pair of Sam's dirty underwear were in his hands. 

 

He was sniffing them while jerking off. 

 

“Fuck Sam. Yes.” Brady moaned out. His hands moved faster, his breathes deeper with each inhale. “So good. Filling me up so good. Please, deeper. Harder.” 

 

Sam couldn't move. He was too entranced by Brady and the subtle yet intricate movements of his hands against his red flesh, the way his hips jerked off the bed. 

 

“I'm gonna come.” 

 

The words spoke into the air, to someone not there and Sam felt his pants tighten. His cock pushed against the cotton of his jeans. 

 

Sam moved a bit closer, thankful that his bed faced a wall and he could sneak in without being noticed. The stench of desperation and filth filled the air. 

 

“I'm gonna… fuck please. Fuck me through it. Fill me up make me scream for you.” 

 

Brady’s hand moved quicker. He tossed the underwear to the side and came quickly in his hand. 

 

“God yes.” 

 

Brady held his come covered hand to his lips and licked around it, all the come into his mouth. 

 

Sam slipped out of the room and into the bathroom. He didn't even bother to lock it before he pulled his pants down, taking his cock out and jerking himself quickly, the memories of Brady coming and licking the come off his hand. 

 

The way his hips moved, the sweat glistening off his chest. 

 

Brady had always been hot in his mind and he never thought, wouldn't have thought in a million years that he would get off to thoughts of Sam fucking him. 

 

Sam bit his lip to hold back any sound that he would make. 

 

His balls tightened, his hand moved quicker than it ever had and he came. 

 

Sam slipped a come covered finger inside of him, fucking himself through his still happening orgasm. 

 

Once he settled, he pulled a finger out of himself and sat back against the toilet seat. He could hear Brady moving around and closing his room door. 

 

Sam pulled his pants up and calmed his breath. 

 

He couldn't be all that conspicuous when he saw Brady. 

 

Sam opened the door slowly and walked out. He could hear the washing machine going in the kitchen and Brady moving around the kitchen. 

 

“I didn't know you were here.” Sam spoke, startling Brady. The blonde turned around and almost dropped the plate that he was holding. 

 

“Sam? I thought you had class.” 

 

“Let out early. What are you cooking?” 

 

“Just some leftovers. You hungry?” 

 

Sam plopped down into one of the seats at the table. “Yeah. Thanks.” 

 

Brady fixed their food and sat a plate in front of Sam before setting one down for himself.  They ate in silence a good three minutes before Sam couldn't hold it back anymore. 

 

This man was in his room, sniffing his underwear while he jerked off. Sam has questions that he wants the answers to.

 

“I saw you, Brady. In my room. I came home early and I saw you.” 

 

Brady stilled. Eyes wide. “Sam…” 

 

“I'm not disgusted. I'm just… why?” 

 

“Isn't it obvious? I love you Sam. Have for a long time but I could never find the words to tell you and honestly? I still can't but I do, love you and if you ever wanted to go on a date, I understand that and if you don't because you're grossed out by what I did, I understand that too.” 

 

Brady stared down at his plate of food, a deep shade of red crossed his cheeks. Sam felt a little bad about this. He didn't mean to embarrass him. 

 

“It's fine. I mean I've thought about you on more than one occasion and I wouldn't mind it Brady. I would love to see where this takes us in the future.” 

 

“You mean that?” 

 

“I do. Plus, that was kind of hot, I will admit that I got off to it. Imagining all the things that I could do to you Brady. Have you begging underneath me in the darkness. Make you my slut.” 

 

Brady dropped the spoon against the plate, his eyes shot up and met Sam's. 

 

“What?” 

 

“You heard me Brady.” 

 

Sam stood up, extended a hand for Brady to take. “We know each other well enough. Been friends for almost two years. Get in my room, get naked and I want your ass up in the air waiting for me while I run out and get condoms.” 

 

Brady whined.

 

“the nearest store is ten minutes away.” 

 

“Play with yourself until I get back then.  And no coming. If you do, if I see it. That's a delay. I'll jerk off and you'll have to watch. Missing what you could have had. Do you understand me?” 

 

Brady nodded quickly. “Yes sir. I do.” 

 

Sam paused for a moment. The "sir" part sounded good. He really enjoyed hearing that. 

 

“Good. Now go and get ready. Understood? Sir will be back soon enough and if you've been good then we can have all the fun you want." 

 

Brady hopped up, rushing past Sam and into his bedroom. Sam let a small smirk slip past his lips.

 


End file.
